


Angel Cakes

by nerdgul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker AU, Chubby, M/M, Out of Character, baker!cas, chubby au, chubby!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgul/pseuds/nerdgul
Summary: i wrote this /years/ ago for a friend (and drew art for it- art included at the bottom and equally poor  as the writting) so yeah idk. enjoy the ooc gay "baker!cas chubby!dean. a short fluffy thing sorry in advance for the very poor spelling and grammar ad it’s kinda OOC, and yeah im not a writter."





	

Angel Cakes was one of the most popular bakery’s in Sioux Falls. Owned by Castiel and Gabriel Novak. it was 7 o'clock and castiel was sweeping the floor, while gabrial was in the back cleaning the kitchen. it had been a long day with 2 wedding cake orders and with the recent change of season, bringing out the new spring cupacakes, the brothers' little corner bakery has been filled pretty much all day with hipsters instagramming the flowery iced pastries.

the long day left the brothers exausted and rushing to clean up. just as castiel was about to lock the door, it swung open via th ost adorible man with holy wow the greenest eyes ever, neraly slamming drectly into castiel.

“sorry” castel stared for a moment

“.. uh you’re not cosed yet are you?"

"t-the kitchen is closed, but we still have a few pastries in the display."

"you wouldnt happen to have pie?"

"some, what kind would you like?” castiel said as he walked over to the class counter where the day’s unsold baked goods sat.

“supprise me.” the man said, winking at the baker, causng a slight flush to dust his cheeks. he bent down and grabbed the only cherry pie, the only one that was still completly whole, not havng olf any of it’s pieces.

“how many pieces, sir?"

"the whole shabang.” a smirk cracked acoss the chubby mans face, and really he’s to cute this isn’t fair.

castel rapped up and bagged the pie. stealing a few glances at the man. then rang up the pie, and because it had been sitting on that shelf pretty much all day and they’d just end up throwing it out anyway, he gave him a discount. (totally not becaue he’ uber attractve and he wants to see that imposssibly handsom face smile again, and oh god those freckles, cas is pretty sure he just got diabetis). The man smiles when he sees the reciet and 30% discount and hands the man a few bills as he takes the recipt.

 

“how /sweet/. thanks for the discount, man” castiel smiles at the terrible pun, as the man reaches over the counter to grab the pen next to the register and quickl jot somthing down on the recipt.

he winks at castiel again, and turns to leave yelling back a “thanks again” before he walks out. castiel relied with a “have a good night” as he waved him out before looking down at the abandoned paper. there were number. 7 of them, and a name. “dean” castiel wispered to himself, smiling, as he walked back to the door to lock it for the night.


End file.
